pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thenewguy34
Just to let you know, all questions asked here, from now on, will be answered here. I noticed a lot of relaying back and forth with another user, so I decided to keep them all on one page. Also, I have not been editing much as I used to, but if you need anything from me, just send me a message here. If you cannot find an old message here, it might be in my talk archive. Sorry for any trouble.--Thenewguy34(Other) 10:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Recruitment Drive Hey boss, it's been a while. So, I've felt bad for not being able to help the wiki out, even though I'm an admin, so, I'm going to try to get a recruitment drive for the wiki. I'm hoping to get some semi-pros with photoshop and such to spruce up our pics, help organize our lists, and I've been talking with a chap to maybe help change our over all look. I feel like the wiki has a lot of potential, just needs the push forward. Thought I'd let you know, Yours truely, Jpmrocks7 Self-Elected Admin of Public Affairs :I myself have not been active due to my lack of drive. But I clean stuff up there and there. When you get that recruitment drive, be sure you send them to me for Manual of Style; the current MoS is crap. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:03, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ship Parts The image I posted with all of the ship parts was an HD version of the image posted. I thought it would have been better. Ymmot392 (talk) 04:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :It would have been better to upload it into the original location (uploading a new version in the original file location). Am I making sense, or am I still unclear? --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:05, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Blank Spot on Main Page Have you figured out what to do with that blank spot on the home page where blogs used to be? I mean, thats a bald spot we can't seem to cover up. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 07:28, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh shoot, I forgot about that completely. I have been too involved with some other stuff that I have forgot about it. I will try putting a picture of Olimar or a Pikmin to cover that up for now. If you can think of something better, tell me. --Thenewguy34(Other) 13:52, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I was okayed by another admin that it probably would have been better to have all of the information directly on the page. Honestly, I thought it would be better for this Wiki, especially since all of the extra notes pages clutter it up with pages that are so empty. Is there any way you can hide the redirect pages or something? The main reason I even did this was because I didn't like how there were so many itsy bitsy pages that can be seen when searching for something, and it just makes things look unclean. I donno, that's just my opinion. I put a lot of hard work into trying to clean up the Wiki, but I guess I'll start working on turning them back to their old state again... Also, is there any way you could recover the Ship's Dialogue sections under the notes? You appear to have deleted them. I think it would be a good idea to keep them, not only that but I also put a bit of effort into typing them up while I'm playing through the game again. The recruitment drive was a bust... Sorry. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 15:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :You said a few months ago to create a HUB page to hold them. Which one do you want: the HUB, or put them on all pages? --Thenewguy34(Other) 17:42, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so when I said I didnt want seperate pages for the quotes and such, I meant have them on their host page. I believe Ymmot is doing a fine job at that. Also, I figured out what we do with the home page. If we can bring the "Featured Image" and ad down next to the "Featured Article" and "Did you know?", we can possibly get a fancier button directory? And get more fancy buttons and such. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 01:43, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Since you know everything you are looking for, I am putting you in charge of it. I will take a step back to see how things are going. Good luck! --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:06, December 3, 2012 (UTC) So me and Jpmrocks have agreed that we should probably get rid of the stub pages of the notes (example) and try referring to the huge note pages like this. The problem being, neither of us know how to quote it directly from that page so it appears on the main page. Do you happen to know how to do that? Ymmot392 (talk) 05:02, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Things to talk about Hi, I think you are the admin of this Wiki, so.. I made a new logo for the Wiki, it is on the main page now, but, can you replace the old logo which appear on every page? Oh, and... Blogs were nice, why are they gone? :I disabled he blogs feature because people were basically using them as forums, which we already have. As for replacing the old logo, I have a lot of stuff to do outside of this wiki, ask JPM if he can find out on Community Central on how to do that. --Thenewguy34(Other) 20:35, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll go add the templates. And I'll assure you that most of the images are different, showing different movements, attacks, etc. by creatures. Ymmot392 (talk) 23:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :When you are uploading "different movements, attacks, etc. by creatures", we only really need one or two of these "different movements". If we raise the limit, we will have 10 images that are pretty much the same. So be careful when using "different", as at this rate, we will have a bunch of images that look like they came out of the same film-tape. --Thenewguy34(Other) 23:35, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. Ymmot392 (talk) 23:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Umm why did you delete the image with the Bulbmin sprouts? That's interesting stuff that should be kept on the Wiki. Ymmot392 (talk) 00:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :What was the file location again? Technically speaking, I do not want a gallery of 20 images unless if they are actually necessary. I will need the file location so I can reconsider having it on the wiki. --Thenewguy34(Other) 15:04, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Did you want me to post the screenshot of the Titan Dweevil with no weapons as a separate image? :Ymmot392 (talk) 17:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::What screenshot are you referring to? --Thenewguy34(Other) 17:48, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::The one you just reverted back to the old blurry version. ::Ymmot392 (talk) 17:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::That was a Piklopedia image. While it is indeed less sharp, I do not think we need to replace it. You can try putting more resolution on it if you want. --Thenewguy34(Other) 17:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::(I'm gonna start indenting now because it's very nice) Okay, I can do that. Are your sure you don't want the image I posted, though? It's very high quality, and has very high resolution with no HUDs at all. I got really lucky when screencapping because I took a screenshot right when a treasure began getting collected, temporarily removing HUDs :D ::::Ymmot392 (talk) 17:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::I will think about it, but I personally think that if you can increase the resolution of the current file, that would be great as well. Let us compare a high-resolution old image and your proposed image. --Thenewguy34(Other) 17:58, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Kay, I just need to get out of the Submerged Castle :/ :::::::(Hey and this time I'm not gonna take a whole photoshoot of the Water Wraith and dump it here!) I've only screencapped one image of the Waterwraith so far, just the end frame of the cutscene where it appears. :::::::Ymmot392 (talk) 18:02, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Nah, do not upload it. If you want, we can discuss images in the (because so many people asked for it). --Thenewguy34(Other) 18:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Here's a screenshot I took of the Titan Dweevil in the Piklopedia. What do you think? Also, I know it doesn't really matter what a Poko looks like, but but we might as well have an image of one to accompany the page. ::::::::::Ymmot392 (talk) 18:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Also, I replaced some of the images on the Waterwraith page. The quality of the images was very low, and I added an image of the Waterwraith when stunned, which we had not originally had for whatever reason. ::::::::::::Ymmot392 (talk) 19:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Pikmin 3 changes for this Wiki I'm not sure how good you are with HTML, but we should amend Template:Infobox enemy to have Pikmin 3 appearances, weights, etc. We also need to make changes to Template:Enemies to have all of the Pikmin 3 enemies that have pages. I'm not sure if we should do these things now or until Pikmin 3 is released. We should at least get the Infobox enemy thing done as soon as possible so we can add infoboxes to the pages of the enemies from Pikmin 3. Ymmot392 (talk) 23:08, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :I will look into it. Can you please remind me February 2? That day is a Saturday, so I should have enough time to adjust it. --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:11, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll make sure to remind you. Ymmot392 (talk) 00:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hey, just stopping by to remind you to work on the adjustments. Thanks! Ymmot392 (talk) 21:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Also, 98.244.67.223 is screwing with the Wiki. I'm patching up the spots they're messing around with as best as I can. Ymmot392 (talk) 22:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::He is blocked. I can do Template:Enemies if you list me all of the enemies that appear in Pikmin 3. As for Template:Infobox enemy, uhh... I really feel a bit overwhelmed trying to do that... uhh, yeah, I really am not that expertise with wikicode. If you can find someone on Community Central and ask them for a request (tell them everything they need to add), maybe they can do it. I will double-check to see if they did it correctly. But me doing that entire thing... um, no. --Thenewguy34(Other) 13:40, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Perhaps we can have designated areas for Pikmin-exclusive creatures, such as we have with the harmless creatures? Of course, I cant figure out that infobox thing to save my life, lol, we'll need some help with that. I wanna pretty this place up before people start comming here for help with Pikmin 3. Also I think after the game comes out, we shd put up soemthing on the main page that reads something along the lines of "Our admins are currently playing through Pikmin 3. We apologize for any missing info and will add anything we can find asap." ::::::::ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 17:10, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::"Pikmin-exclusive creatures", as in Pikmin 1 creatures? Making a navigation template is easier than you think (all you need to do is fiddle with links), so create templates of what you are thinking, and I will look at them (both of your ideas). --Thenewguy34(Other) 23:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: ::::::::::::Oh hey, sorry for not responding. I should probably put a watch on your page. Here are the Pikmin 3 enemies in alphabetical order, since I don't think we really have any better way to organize them as of now: Armored Mawdad | Bulborb | Dwarf Bulbear | Dwarf Bulborb | Fiery Blowhog | Iridescent Flint Beetle | Medusal Slurker | Pyroplasmic Slooch | Skitter Leaf | Skutterchuck | Spotty Bulbear | Whiptongue Bulborb | Unknown Enemy 3 | Unknown Enemy 4 | Unknown Enemy 5 | Unknown Enemy 7 | Unknown Enemy 8 | Unknown Enemy 9 | Unknown Enemy 10 ::::::::::::Also, just a minor error in between Swooping Snitchbug and Red Bulborb in the Pikmin 1 section of the Template, | is missing between them. ::::::::::::Also, if you think we should keep the Beeb (family) page, we should probably add that to the Family section of the Template.